herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardon
Leopardon (レオパルドン Reoparudon?) is a giant robot that Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. Only the first few episodes of the series featured actual battle scenes between Leopardon and the giant-sized Machine BEMs. As the series progressed the dramatic portions of the episodes were made longer, while battle scenes were made shorter in order to keep up with the running time. Because of this, there were numerous episodes in which Leopardon would throw his sword immediately after transforming from Marveller, finishing off the Machine Bem in a single blow. A few episodes did not even feature Leopardon at all. Leopardon does not suffer any damages, not even during the final battle against the giant version of Professor Monster, who is finished off with the Sword Vigor throw like most of the previous Machine Bems. Leopardon and the giant-sized Machine Bems rarely appeared together in the same shots; most of the giant-sized battles involved Leopardon in one shot and the Machine BEM in another launching projectiles at each other. This was because the large Leopardon model often dwarfed the stuntmen in the Machine BEM suits.needed Due to structural problems, the Leopardon suit was difficult for the stuntman to move in and during the course of the series, the suit was damaged and later lost.needed As a result, all future fight scenes with Leopardon could only be made using stock footage of previous fights.needed Powers The Marveller is the spacecraft that Garia came to Earth with. It is 45 meters tall and weighs over 25,000 tons. It is usually stored underground and surfaces by cracking the ground whenever Spider-Man summons it. The ship's bridge is shaped like a leopard's head, which is where Leopardon's head is stored, and cracks left and right when transforming into robot mode (when it becomes Leopardon, the bridge is located inside its back). Although it's shape might not seem suitable to fly within the Earth's atmosphere, it has the capability of flying at a speed of Mach 15. It is capable of flying to outer space at the speed of light. Because Marveller is usually transformed immediately into Leopardon whenever Spider-Man boards it, it is rarely seen in spacecraft mode. The Marveller is primarily equipped with cannons on its bow, which are capable of destroying most Machine BEMs. Leopardon is a giant robot that Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. According to Murakami, the name may have been taken from the German battle tank Leopard. Weapons Leopardon is equipped with the following types of weapons, which are used accordingly to the situation. Arm Rocket: A flying rocket punch capable of destroying walls with five feet of thickness. Arc Turn: The decoration on Leopardon's head flies around like a boomerang. It emits a ray of light while flying. Leopardon Strings: A rope that attaches into objects that is launched from its chest. Spider Protector: A shield created from an energy panel emitted by both of Leopardon's lower legs, it takes the shape of a spider webbing. This shield is shown in promotional materials and stills, but was never actually used in the show. Sword Vigor: A sword attached to Leopardon's right leg, Leopardon never actually wields it in combat, throwing it instead for its finishing move against the Machine BEMs. It is a powerful weapon due to its capability of destroying most Machine BEMs in a single blow. Gallery Toei-Spider-Man-Leopardon-Spider-Verse-001.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 012-006.jpg|Solus destroying Leopardon. Leopardon (Earth-51778) 001.jpeg|A rebuilt Leopardon with Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider. 177f0dda.jpg 0de6f18c.jpg Cc8e68ea-36b6-4409-9d5d-525fec30f5da.jpg 29b425e3-dbb6-4e8b-a417-5900c40df4f7.jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-014-012.jpg|Leopardon's return Asm2014015-int2-02-124166.jpg Tumblr nf13wgrYBf1qiyl8do2 1280.png A4b43381.jpg 5600eb93.jpg 20090803 706845.jpg 7e3ce8a6.jpg 142167260813683742177 030.JPG 5c50154bf59b899a858335114490ea61bfc6f0fb.79.2.2.2.jpg 829dcfb2.jpg 9c1ff99e09a574fca69eb9607a982aff83124679.79.2.2.2.jpg Dc3b5d2c1372b279ab126fc4c16bd895713c2137.79.2.2.2.jpg Japanese-spiderman-5.jpg Leopardon-Arc Turn.JPG Leopardon-Sword Vigor.JPG A0007341 19425190.jpg A0007341 19432054.jpg A0007341 19435470.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes